


【Evanstan】MANSERVANTS 男仆公司

by JingGHachisu



Category: Chris Evans-Fandom, Sebastian Stan-Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, normal life AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>半AU+男仆Chris+演员Sebastian+神助攻Chace（最终无料出版版本）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Evanstan】MANSERVANTS 男仆公司

**Author's Note:**

> 男仆公司（Evanstan RPS醒目）PWP，N17
> 
> CP：Chris Evans X Sebastian Stan
> 
> 申明：本文与现实毫无关系，所有OOC都算我的

CP：男仆！Chris Evans X 演员！Sebastian Stan

申明：本文与现实毫无关系，所有OOC都算我的

 

门铃响起的时候，Sebastian刚从宿醉中醒过来，整个人还有些昏昏沉沉的，太阳穴里有节奏地突突跳着，他瞥了一眼枕头下面手机的屏幕，上午九点刚过一分钟。

如果是推销员他就要毫不留情地把那人赶走。Sebastian揉着头发拖着从胯部滑下来而显得有些长的睡裤赤脚走去开门。

“我事先声明，我什么都不需要。”Sebastian打开门就丢出这么一句话，但是——

现在推销员都流行穿燕尾服了？！

“您好，请问Stan小姐在吗？”棕色短发的高个男人友好地问道，带着美式甜心的笑容。

“Stan小姐？”Sebastian突然意识到现在自己的样子一定很蠢，他的下巴上还留着口水的湿意，一头乱发，穿着邋遢的睡衣，另一只手还伸在宽松的睡裤里挠屁股。他半张着嘴吃惊地看着那个水蜜桃一样的男人，水蜜桃这个形容词真奇怪，Sebastian允许自己在这种尴尬的时刻走一会儿神，但是谢天谢地，这个人似乎没有认出自己，他可不想十分钟后就在社交网络或是论坛上看见有人发了一张自己蠢毙了的照片。

“对，她预约了我们公司的服务。”水蜜桃先生依然保持着温和谦逊的态度，仿佛面前的Sebastian穿的是西装制服一样，再不济也是牛仔裤搭T恤。

“哦，应该是你们弄错了，这里没有Stan小姐，只有Stan先生。你说你们是什么公司？”Sebastian皱起眉头努力在脑海里思索着，他开始担心自己是不是在昨晚喝高后做了什么奇怪的事情。

“MANSERVANTS男仆公司。”水蜜桃先生解释说，“我们今早已经通过电话确认了，不会出错的。”

“我没有接过电话啊！”Sebastian开始怀疑这是不是什么奇怪的恶作剧了。

“也许您可以查阅一下您的手机。”水蜜桃先生彬彬有礼。

Sebastian犹豫了一下，他刚才确实注意到自己有一条未读信息，但那是Chace发来的，并不是什么奇怪的公司，他们看起来就像派对上提供特殊癖好的服务者一样，Sebastian并不是歧视，他只是不想给自己搞出什么奇怪的花边新闻来。

【嘿！亲爱的Sebby，为了让你在难得的假期里获得足够的休息，我帮你订了一周的男仆服务！不用太感谢我！ From Chace】

“抱歉……”Sebastian再次跑回门厅，他这回记得穿上了拖鞋，还把睡裤从胯部又往上拖了拖才出现在大门口。但是他刚把“Sorry”这个词吐出口，就在水蜜桃先生的脸上看到了受伤的表情，那么明显，他整个人好像都从刚开始健康红润的桃子状态一下子变成了干瘪的桃片。这使得心软的Sebastian没法把剩下的话说完了，“呃……我是说……”话音未落，他的肚子就不争气地叫了起来。

 

水蜜桃先生现在穿着围裙在Sebastian并不常用到的厨房里忙活，那条围裙是Sebastian上一任女友落在他这里的，粉红色穿在水蜜桃先生的身上显得有些奇怪，但是却让Sebastian没法把眼神挪开。

该死的，Chace知道他的偏好。

“呃，我该叫你什么？”Sebastian靠在导台上问道，他已经换了一套舒适的家居服，起码比那条总是不停往下滑的睡裤好得多。

“你想叫我什么？”水蜜桃先生正在用小锅热牛奶，头也没抬，“你可以给我们起任何你喜欢的昵称。”

“呃……”Sebastian想了一会儿，也没有什么特别的灵感，“还是告诉我你的名字吧，或者你喜欢的昵称也行，如果你们不能说名字的话。”他能理解这个。

“Chris，”水蜜桃先生将温热的牛奶推到Sebastian手边，“Chris Evans，我的名字。”他咧嘴笑了一下。

“我以为男仆都是英国口音。”Sebastian考虑着他是不是应该问清楚Chris供职的这家公司到底是做什么的，搞清楚底线。对，就是这个。

“我们公司也有英国人，但是您预约的时候并没说到这点。”Chris又露出了那种受伤的眼神，一边将三明治和蔬菜沙拉逐个放在Sebastian的面前。

“哦，我并不是……”Sebastian一边说一边将这顿精致地过分的早餐塞进嘴里，下一秒他就睁大了双眼，把剩下的东西全部扫进嘴里，“塔嚎楚惹（太好吃了）！”

“先生，当心噎住。”Chris贴心地将牛奶塞进Sebastian的手里，温柔地操纵Sebastian的手指让他握住杯子，嘴边的微笑看起来近乎宠溺。

Sebastian一时忘记了咀嚼。

最后他还是没能将“男仆具体服务项目”问清楚。

 

Chris手脚麻利地将Sebastian昨天参加派对的衣服全部塞进了洗衣机，又替他整理了屋子，期间还抽空准备了一顿并不丰盛但依然美味的午餐，“你并不常去超级市场吧？”Chris看着Sebastian脖子上围着餐巾一副正襟危坐的样子，觉得十分有趣，“冰箱里并没有足够的食材。”

“呃，你知道，我前段时间很忙，刚回来没几天。”Sebastian解释说，他决定继续打探一下Chris的服务内容，“我是个演员。”

Chris露出了友善的，准备聆听的表情，他似乎还在犹豫是否应该露出崇拜的样子。幸亏他最终放弃了第三个选项，Sebastian心想。

“所以，如果被人拍到……”Sebastian不知道该怎么形容他的担忧，他指指自己又指指Chris。

“没关系，我是您的男仆。”Chris解释说，“如果需要我们同时出现在公众场合，您可以将我当做私人助理。”

“哦，那你晚上几点下班？”Sebastian觉得自己的脸上有点烧。

“我们是24小时服务的，当然您可以根据需求给我制定工作时间范围，如果您要求我住在这里以便随时为您服务也是可以的。”Chris笑得一脸人畜无害。

Sebastian没有从Chris的话里听出别的意思，本来他可以放下心，但是现在一股莫名的憋闷感却占领了他的情绪，Sebastian将盘子一推，“我吃饱了。”

Chris皱起了眉毛，“是这顿午餐不合您的口味吗？”

“不。”Sebastian摆摆手，他也不知道该怎么解释这个。

 

Chris在Sebastian的房子里住下了，他无微不至地照顾Sebastian的起居。在Sebastian蹲在客厅里打电视游戏的时候，出门买了一堆食物回来。那天晚上Sebastian吃到了堪比一级大厨的手艺。

Chris本人并没有想象中的男仆那样不苟言笑，唯命是从，他看起来更喜欢拍着胸口大笑，就像个土生土长的美国人。哦，他本来就是个美国人。

Sebastian邀请Chris一起看一部喜剧的结果，就是他们两个人在沙发上笑成了一团，Chris一边拍着Sebastian的胸膛一边指着屏幕说，“刚才那幕真是太好笑了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你看到那个女主角的表情吗哈哈哈哈哈……”

Sebastian被亲热地拍了第一下的时候有点蒙，胸腔里一些难以言说的情感刚才还在胡乱地搅成一团，他马上就接受了这样亲密的行为，因为那能帮助他恢复愉快。

他喜欢看Chris笑起来眯着眼睛的样子，Chris甚至因为在沙发里揉来揉去而弄皱了他的西装——“一名合格的男仆应该随时穿着合适的服装。”Chris这么说过，但是现在看起来他也没在意这些。这又有什么关系呢？

 

Chris在Sebastian这工作的第五天，Sebastian决定带着Chris一起去club，在Chace面前显摆一下。“看看你的好主意。”之类的。

“好的，先生，我这次的身份是什么？”Chris对于要去club这件事表现得像个马上要春游的小学生。

“嗯？”Sebastian还没想过这个问题。

“我指，我可以看住你不会喝太多，或者防止有人占你便宜。”Chris解释说，但是他马上反应过来他的服务对象并不是一个女性，“抱歉，我们公司还从没为男性提供过这类服务。”

“你们仅仅面向女性？”Sebastian加上一件长款外套，又在脖子上围了一条围巾。

“公司并没有这类的规定，但是我们本身针对的服务对象群就是女性。”Chris急急忙忙地解释，他还在对自己一开始先入为主地认为Sebastian是名女性而感到抱歉。“所以，大部分都是女性，你知道的。”他无奈地说，“我们考核的时候其中有一项问你是不是同性恋，大概是为了最大程度地避免一些超越范围的事情发生。”

你怎么答的？Sebastian张了张嘴巴差点下意识地问出口，但是他马上在心底指责自己不应该窥探他人的隐私，“哦，我今晚会替你讨伐Chace的。”Sebastian笑着说，“他居然没有告诉你们我是一名男性。”

“不过，你长得这么好，提防一些也是应该的。”Chris走过来替Sebastian把围巾的流苏拨到一边去。

Sebastian因为两人突然挨近的距离和刚刚Chris看起来十分真心实意的话而像个五年级男生一样心跳过度，有一些问题还是不该多想的好，他抿紧了嘴唇没有再说什么。

 

Chris始终不肯加入Sebastian小团体的玩闹中。

“我必须保持清醒送您回家，先生。”Chris第11次拒绝了Sebastian的邀请。

Sebastian撅起了嘴，他并不十分乐意被人这样连续拒绝。

Chace查觉到了两人之间紧绷的气氛，他用肩膀顶了顶好友，“那是他的工作，你也不会做出拍摄过程中喝酒的事情来吧？”

Sebastian似乎最终接受了这个解释，但是他再也没搭理过Chris。

 

Sebastian又喝多了，他自己知道。

他几乎半个人都是挂在Chris身上的，若是在平时，他会很感激身边有个足够清醒的人，Chris把西装外套盖在Sebastian的头上，使得狗仔没有办法拍到Sebastian时态的样子。

Chris的肩膀和胸膛都足够坚硬，Sebastian能感觉到他推开了一个把手摸上自己屁股的家伙，似乎还低声威胁了那个人，只是他现在没法让大脑对任何语言做出反应。

Chris的胸口又足够柔软，Sebastian觉得靠在上面十分舒适，这家伙身材真好，他不自觉地搂紧了对方的腰，把脸靠在宽厚的肩窝里。

Chris将Sebastian安置在车后座上，拿了个靠枕给雇主垫在脖子下面，让他躺得更舒服一些，然后将外套继续盖在他的身上，避免着凉。

“Chris。”Sebastian哼哼唧唧地在后座上不停扭动。

“嗯，我在这，您有什么吩咐？”Chris正在专心开车，但是他不免分出一部分注意力从后视镜里观察Sebastian红润的嘴唇，上帝啊他在看什么。

“你们都这么体贴吗？”Sebastian用手揉着太阳穴，努力让自己清醒一些。

“这是工作手册上写的，我们必须服从客户的一切合理要求。”

“哦，哦，哦，是了，是了，是了，工作，工作，工作……”Sebastian无意识地重复着几个单词，“跟我们一样，演员，你知道的，我们假装爱上一个人，导演喊‘卡——’的时候我们又变成熟或者不熟的同事了。”

Chris觉得自己这个时候应该聆听雇主的牢骚，这也是他工作中的一部分。

“嘿，你有喜欢上过你的，呃，小姐夫人什么的吗？”Sebastian嘟囔着，“哦，我都不知道你是用‘yes’还是‘no’来回答那个同性恋的问题，你有男朋友吗？”他突然抬高声音问道。

“不，我没有男朋友。”Chris谨慎地答道，他有些犹豫他们是否该将这个话题继续下去。

“我几乎拍一部剧就会爱上女主角。”Sebastian呵呵笑着，“哦，我该怎么评价我自己？”

“这不是你的错，爱情有时候就是这样。”Chris努力让自己的话听起来有哲理性，快到Sebastian的住宅区了，这让Chris松了一口气。

“也许吧，我从来都不知道我自己喜欢男人，虽然我饰演过很多次同性恋。”Sebastian摇头晃脑地说。

“Chace吗？”Chris将车停进私人车库，然后将Sebastian从后座扶下来，“你得去洗个澡。”他说。

“哦，不是Chace。”Sebastian的脸颊由于酒精而显得有些过于潮红。

Chris没法不因为这个而分心，但是这会让他显得很没有专业水准，所以他又提醒了一次，“你得去洗澡，先生。”他尝试着板起脸，而不是继续笑呵呵的。

“哦，别老叫我先生，叫我Sebby。”Sebastian扶着Chris的肩膀踉跄了一下。“我想你得扶我去浴室了。”然后他就干脆地挂在了Chris的身上。

本来很简单的状态，Chris却突然一下子手足无措起来，以他的力气把Sebastian打横抱去浴室应该没有问题，但是令他感到尴尬的是Sebastian贴在他身上的时候他能明显感觉到Sebastian紧身牛仔裤里的反应。

更加尴尬的是，他也面临着这个问题。

 

Sebastian把脸凑上来的时候，Chris想着“糟糕，我会被投诉辞退的”“天啊，我的专业精神呢”“上帝啊，亲一下应该没什么问题吧”然后毫不犹豫地贴上了Sebastian颤抖的嘴唇。

跟他想象的一样软，Sebastian的嘴里还带着一丝酒香，那几乎薰醉了Chris，因为他恢复神智的时候，已经舔遍了Sebastian的口腔内部，并且正把他的雇主吻得头晕目眩。

“够了，够了，先……Sebby。”Chris赶紧放开Sebastian，并且极度希望对方能够忘记这个，“你得去洗澡。”

“第三次，Chris，”Sebastian眨着清醒的眼睛严肃地盯着他，“我知道我在做什么，停止你那该死的拒绝好吗？”

“对不起，但是公司不允许……”

“好吧，那你被解雇了。”Sebastian耸耸肩。

“什……”

“你现在不是我的男仆了，所以做你自己吧，Chris。”Sebastian抬眼看向Chris。

Chris愣了一秒钟，接着他再次将自己印在了Sebastian红润的嘴唇上。

 

两个一米八的男人手脚交缠挤在Sebastian那辆车的后座上，他们互相吻着对方裸露在外面的皮肤，并且很快对此感到不满足。

“你这衣服真是我见过最难解的……”Sebastian用过于激动而颤抖的手指挣扎着想把Chris的衬衫解开，“感谢上帝，还有领结。”他扯开Chris的领口，然后对着脖颈处的凹陷吻了上去。

Chris的手向下探去，不停地按压摸索着Sebastian被禁锢在牛仔裤里的阴茎，那家伙差不多完全勃起了，热乎乎的，形状鲜明，Chris能感觉的到，他为此感到一阵轻松和欢愉。

Sebastian用最快的速度把自己剥光，并为Chris的手直接触碰到自己敏感的地方而战栗，他张着嘴眼神迷茫，Chris有节奏地上下撸动替Sebastian做着手活，并不时用修剪得当的指甲擦过Sebastian顶端的小孔，他用手掌给予一些压力，并用手指刮过冠部下侧的凹槽。

一切来得太快，Sebastian搂紧了Chris，仅仅因为Chris的右手而高潮。

“这套衣服是公司的。”Chris咧开嘴，他听起来完全不像是抱怨，“抱歉，虽然被解雇了，但我今晚只能睡在你这了。”他吻了吻Sebastian的额头。

“你可以在这里住到任何时候。”Sebastian啃噬着Chris胸口的凸点，很奇怪，Chris的肌肉足以媲美美国先生，但是他的乳头却又小又粉，Sebastian窃笑着用舌头绕着那小东西打转。

Chris将他抱得更紧了，他同时将Sebastian重新精神起来的阴茎和自己的同时握在手里，这种感觉很好，他紧紧贴着Sebastian的那一部分，互相挤压和摩擦，他们几乎同时迷上了这样的感觉。

Chris宽大的手试图模仿着某种温暖潮湿的洞穴，包裹着Sebastian也包裹着自己。他与Sebastian急促的呼吸交织在一起，互相将对方深深地印在自己的眼睛里，并为此感到满足。

 

Sebastian睁开双眼，但是他只看见蒸腾的白色水汽，水流哗啦啦地喷洒在他的背上，令人听了会满脸泛红的呻吟声在并不宽大的浴室里回响，他花了好几秒钟才反应过来那些声音是从自己半张着的嘴里溢出来的。

“你又勃起了，Sebby。”Chris的气息喷吐在他的后脖子上，鼓起的胸肌似有似无地蹭着他的后背。

Sebastian想说什么，但是从他嘴里发出的只有含糊的闷哼声，他因为体内翻搅的三根手指而双腿发软，大腿内侧则因陌生的快感而紧绷。Chris用另一只手握住向上翘起不断弹击着Sebastian自己腹部的阴茎，但是他这次并没有帮助对方释放的意思。

“让我……让我……”Sebastian吐出没有不成句的单词，不断地扭动着腰部，想要摆脱Chris握紧他根部的手，“啊嗯……哼……”Chris的手指终于找到了能够直接给予他刺激的地方，Sebastian抽搐着想要扶住墙壁，但是那光洁的表面只是让他手指打滑。

Chris终于抽出手指，他关掉了喷淋，扣住Sebastian的腰，一边细密地吻着对方的背部一边将他向后拖去。

Sebastian面对后穴里突然的撤空，感到一阵突如其来的空虚，好像他稍微移动就能让低于体温的空气灌进肠子，“Chris……”他用沙哑的声音疑惑地喊道。

“放轻松，Sebby。”Chris好像坐在了坐便器上，“你都站不稳了。”他拉住Sebastian想让他也坐下来。

粗大的龟头抵住Sebastian的后穴时，Sebastian感到整个人都颤抖了起来，这是一种极度期待而又愉悦的痉挛，上帝啊，他需要坐下来，现在，马上。

Sebastian伸出一只手扶住Chris的家伙，被满满填充的感觉因为他的动作被拉伸地仿佛无限延长，Chris粗重的呼吸声表明他此时并不好过，但是他依然耐心地等待Sebastian自己适应这个过程。

Chris的心跳，Chris血管里隆隆流过的血液，Chris的皮肤纹理……Sebastian仿佛通过他们紧密结合的部分一下子全部感受到了。

Chris的手抓在Sebastian的胯骨上，他缓慢地将Sebastian抬起来一些，又再次按回去，Sebastian从嗓眼里发出尖锐的吸气声，因为快感而绞紧肠壁。几回合之后，他开始自己将臀部抬起再重重地放下去，让Chris的囊袋拍打在他的臀肉上。

Chris搂紧了Sebastian的腰，突然将他抱起，让那双细长的腿盘在自己的身上，Sebastian向后仰起脖子，露出纤细脆弱的喉部，他的喉结因为快乐而上下不断滑动。

Chris托着Sebastian的屁股，用嘴唇访遍他的上半身，他看着Sebastian的眼睛，那里因为情欲变得深沉而令人着迷。

因为重力的关系，他进入了更深的地方，Sebastian发出一阵呜咽，在Chris不断刺激他前列腺的撞击中拉过那张喜爱的脸，用情难自禁的吻将自己的尖叫堵在嘴里。

高潮来得如此凶猛，Sebastian的阴茎抽搐着将乳白色的液体喷洒在两人之间。

 

Sebastian在自己的床上醒来，花了一分钟来回忆昨晚到底发生了什么。

他在自己的车子里射了2次，然后Chris还是固执地把他拽起来去洗澡，接着他们在浴室里真正意义上地来了一发，他可以从盥洗台上的镜子里清楚地看到Chris是怎么操自己的，而自己的阴茎在Chris的撞击下挂在自己的胯下不断晃动，想到这里Sebastian不由地捂住了脸。

接着他就意识到自己的不适感到底是来自于哪里，而该死的Chris不知道去哪了。

这家伙该不是一早醒来发现大事不好就跑路了吧？

Sebastian忍住酸疼，从床上爬起来，幸亏最近他没有任何工作，不然他该怎么跟别人解释他没法正常走路这件事。

“天啊！你快躺回床上去！”Chris风风火火地从外面跑进来，他穿着Sebastian那件松松垮垮的睡衣套，松紧带已经几乎完全失效的睡裤就那么危险地挂在Chris的胯上，露出他完美的腰线，Sebastian觉得自己几乎马上就硬了。

“我在做早餐。”Chris明显没注意到这一点，他走上前想将Sebastian扶上床。“我等会给你端过来。”

“你不觉得缺了点什么吗，Evans先生？”Sebastian舔了舔自己的嘴唇，并且满意地看到Chris的眼神跟着他的舌头从左边一直转到了右边。“鉴于你已经不是我的男仆了？”

“哦，早安吻。”Chris笑了，他将Sebastian重新按回床上，然后饱含着爱意吻上了他前任雇主的双唇。

 

END


End file.
